


Hello Stranger

by scbistg



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Libraries, M/M, Short One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbistg/pseuds/scbistg
Summary: Changbin looks up from the marker to the owner of the voice and is surprised to find a boy around his age instead of an older person as Changbin had initially thought, judging from how deep their voice is.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Hello Stranger

Changbin is half an hour into reviewing his philosophy chapter when somebody takes the empty seat beside him and drops their bag on top of the desk loudly, so loud Changbin can hear it over Tablo’s voice in his verse of Love Story. Changbin fixes his earbuds and turns the volume up.

It’s not that he’s annoyed, but he is uncomfortable that out of the many many _many_ empty seats in the public library, this person had to choose to sit right next to him. Not a seat over, where there’s three other empty seats; not across the desk they’re sharing, where the entire row is just empty seats, no. This person had to sit on one seat that’s right-next-to-Changbin. To make matters worse, apparently the person is also fidgety, shaking his legs and keeps changing his sitting position once every couple of seconds, not that Changbin is counting but his elbow keeps getting bumped each time.

It’s a problem because Changbin has a habit of highlighting the parts he finds important when reading his textbook, so everytime his elbow gets bumped there’s a vivid, neon pink ribbon going across the line on his page.

He still has about an hour before his cram class starts when the person bumped Changbin’s elbow for the nth time and this time sending his highlighter sliding across the table. Changbin watches as the pink marker makes a sad turn on the table and goes over the edge . Before it hits the floor, Changbin already decided it’s better not to wait here. He’ll get an early dinner and wait at the eatery instead, he won’t be able to study much there but at least his textbook won’t be looking more like a toddler doodled on it with all the strayed pink lines marking the page already. 

So he takes his earbuds off and closes his textbooks, all three of them with pages opened on the table for studying references, that’s when the neon pink marker is offered back to him.

_“_ Oh are you going? _I’m sorry, was I disturbing you? I didn't mean to. Please, you don’t have to go.”_

Changbin looks up from the marker to the owner of the voice and is surprised to find a boy around his age instead of an older person as Changbin had initially thought, judging from how deep their voice is. 

The surprise doesn’t stop there because the boy doesn’t look like a typical korean student with his ash-blond hair, double pierced ear and freckles smattering across his face. He doesn’t _sound_ like a typical korean either, mixing english with heavily accented korean. And lastly, it’s blatantly apparent to Changbin that the boy has been crying, his eyes puffy and red rimmed.

Was that why he kept on fidgeting? Because he was crying? Changbin had turned up the volume of the music he’s been listening to so he honestly didn't have a clue. Now he feels rather guilty.

The boy places the pink marker near Changbin’s books when Changbin just stood there. Taking his seat beside Changbin, he drops his weight with elbows on his knees and head in his hands the minute he sits down.

_“ I don’t know where else to go, I just thought I needed somewhere quiet to think, you know? “_

A string of english is then heard and Changbin isn’t sure if it’s directed towards him, but after sweeping a nervous gaze over the large hall Changbin realises he’s the only one within earshot, so by means of elimination he’s probably it.

“Uh.., yes?” Changbin replies, in Korean, as he slowly, _awkwardly_ , sits back down on his seat. 

The boy must’ve somehow mistaken Changbin’s awkward staring as a sign of friendliness; must be the glasses he’s wearing, Changbin thinks. He just got them last week and his deskmate insisted it looked good on him. Changbin only realised that by _good_ , Minho had meant _approachable_ , the big round frame making him look like the nation’s friendly neighbour’s son. 

He’s had random people coming to him for help, to ask for directions, for a hand in holding their groceries _just for a sec_ as they unlocked their car. A small confused _halmeoni_ asked him to help her cross the street just this morning . And now he has a stranger striking a seemingly emotional conversation with him.

_Seemingly,_ because the boy has been talking in--what Changbin's best guess is--full flawless English and mixing it with _some_ Korean words, blurting what sounds to Changbin's pitiful english level ears are a hundred words per second of pure gibberish. Changbin blinks and swallows, looking around to try to find someone, _anyone,_ who might be able to help him. He suddenly regrets failing so much in English but then remembers it was the reason his parents applied him for English classes during the weekend. 

He can catch a word, or two, something that sounds like _girlfriend_ , and then _meet_ ( or was it _need?meat_ ?) , _over_ ( _chauffeur?_ ) , he understands the curse words pretty well thanks to all the time he spent hanging out with Jisung and Hyunjin, but the rest might as well be spoken in latin ( No, he doesn’t speak latin either).

The boy looks genuinely troubled though, and he breaks down in tears somewhere between _everything so fucked up_ and _fuck fuck fuck._ Changbin understands those.

And hey, he feels for him. The boy might speak a different language but tears and heartaches are something universal. The red rimmed eyes, the furious wiping of tears, Changbin doesn’t have to understand english to understand _that_ , he just needs to have kindness. Which, fortunately, is something he has plenty. 

He may not show it--having the perfect bitch resting face as Jisung said it (which is now sabotaged by his friendly looking glasses obviously)--, but Changbin inherits his mother's empathetic side, the side that made her cry over afternoon melodramas.

Changbin doesn’t cry watching dramas, not that he would admit anyway, but when the boy pulls Changbin closer to hold on as he cries, Changbin doesn’t push him away. He moves his hand instead, patting the boy’s back despite the immense awkwardness he feels.

“There...there… is going to be okay..” He finds himself cooing like he would calming his baby cousins. 

_“I’ve gone and done everything I could. I don’t even... I reckon I don't even like her that much? But she’s the only thing I have that still makes me think I can always go back, yeah? Go home. And now, now i just feel so lost...”_ He stutters between sobs and Changbin is trying his best to decipher the flood of english words coming at him.

“I don’t know what you’re going through… But it’s okay... everything will be alright… -in the end , everything’s going to be okay in the end. You’ll see..” Changbin looks down at the mop of blond hair in his arms. " _Everything is okay_." he dares himself to say in english, wincing at the heavily accented words his tongue produces.

_“Everything is not okay_ ,” The boy whimpers, “ _Everything_ is okay-aniya, okay-ji anha. Okay obseo!"

This is not the way Changbin imagined the day is going to go for him, and he genuinely feels sorry for the kid, really he does, but he can’t deny that he is slightly amused by the way this kid is butchering his korean. Not his place to feel he knows, not when he probably butchered his english ten times worse. Ask his hagwon teachers, they'll show the level of damage he's done.

The boy mumbled some more words, tightening his hold around Changbin’s waist as he stutters his breaths. Changbin thinks as he glances around the room. He catches the stares of people sitting in other tables, some are curious, some indifferent and some are, as expected, looking annoyed. 

Suddenly feeling defensive for the boy, Changbin whispers against the back of the boy’s head, his nose sinking into a mop of fluffy blond hair. 

“Hey, hey, have you eaten? Let’s go eat something okay? I know this jajangmyeon place nearby, we can go there. It’s better than this place.” Changbin offers gently.

By now Changbin is certain that the boy’s korean is on par with Changbin’s english, which is pretty tragic honestly. But when he pulls back and gestures _eat_ by shoving invincible food into his mouth, the boy nods, wiping the tears wetting his cheeks. At that moment he looks so young, so vulnerable, Changbin almost feels like going to the police to get them to look for the boy’s mother.

“Where’s your coat?” Changbin asks as he puts on his padded long coat over his school’s navy blazer. “Coat? _Parka parka_?“ Changbin shakes his padded coat and sighs when the boy shakes his head. “Are you out of your mind? Do you know how cold it can get?” 

But the boy just looks at him, the tip of his nose red from crying and ash-blond hair mussed back messily. The boy is (only) wearing a red plaid flannel shirt over what Changbin guesses is tshirt, white and long sleeved, but still, tshirt. _In this weather, god he must’ve had a death wish,_ Changbin thinks. 

“Aigoo..” Changbin groans, taking his warm, soft and comfortable padded long coat off reluctantly and pushes it to the boy. “Yeah yeah you wear it.” he says when the younger looks at him questioningly. 

At least he has his school’s blazer over a thick hoodie, dress shirt _and_ undershirt. That’s more layers in more weather correct fabric than what the boy is wearing, Changbin thinks as he rummages his bag for some hot packs, putting them in his blazer’s pockets for added warmth. 

It’s still pretty cold walking outside without his padded coat, but the shop is seriously just around the corner and Changbin relishes the warmth he feels when they walk into the place. The smell of food is heavenly and at these hours there’s not many visitors coming to eat so they can sit anywhere they want. They choose a table by the window, because snow is falling now, and it looks pretty. 

The boy’s name is Felix, he tells Changbin as he starts his bowl of jajangmyeon while Changbin sits across the table watching _Felix_ inhaling his food like there’s no tomorrow. He just moved here from Australia a week ago with his mum after she was offered a better position by her company. He’s exhausted and disoriented with the new environment and the language barrier, and his girlfriend broke up with him today. Felix always thought he could go back to Australia to visit her, but now that they’ve broken up, he feels like he has nothing to go back to anymore. Which makes him even sadder than the actual breakup. Their conversation happens in a mix of broken korean (from Felix), broken english (from Changbin) and massive use of a translation app.

After finishing his second serving (and another serving of fried dumplings) Felix looks calmer, that is until he’s crying again over a cup of warm tea. 

“ _I’m sorry… I'll-i’ll stop crying I promise._ ” Felix says, sniffling.

Changbin frowns, he’s not good at consoling in korean, let alone doing it in english. So he does the next best thing, he takes Felix to get more food. 

They stop by one of Minho’s favorite jokbal stalls and by the way Felix’s eyes widens as he chews a mouthful (Felix eats very well, Changbin finds himself fascinated) he knows it’s working, kind of. And then it’s a row of hotteok, tteokbokki, odeng and by the time Changbin has to leave for his cram class Felix is already laughing through a joke he’s trying to tell Changbin ( the punchline is lost in translation but Changbin smiles anyway because Felix’s whole face just lights up when he laughs).

“Do you know how to get home?” Changbin asks worriedly, but Felix nods. 

He walks Felix to the bus stop and after handing him his padded coat back Felix asks for Changbin’s hand. Confused but in a good mood, Changbin gives it to him. 

“Text me?” He gestures to Changbin with a bright smile after scribbling some numbers on his open palm. 

Changbin reaches home a little before midnight, having his cram class finished at 11pm. His mother was waiting for him on the living room couch and offered him warm milk, in which Changbin whines _mum , i’m not a baby_ but accepts the offer anyway because yeah he wi a baby. And also, his mother always wait for him no matter how late his cram classes finishes just so Changbin won’t come home to a silent house, she could offer him a full course meal and Changbin would say yes just to see her smile ( he’s glad she didn’t though, he’s still very full from the time he ate with Felix)

He texted Felix, as promised. And Felix texted back only a few seconds after. He asks why Changbin comes home so late and Changbin answers because he’s a senior and he has cram class. Felix then tells him how he felt stupid for not asking for Changbin’s number and was worried Changbin will never text him but now that Changbin did, he feels relieved. 

It’s surprisingly straightforward but having spent some time with the boy earlier, Changbin finds it endearing.

The conversation goes back and forth, only pausing whenever either of them is having trouble understanding the translated text sent, so they keep the chat light, with short answers to avoid confusion. 

Neither of them said goodnight, Changbin falls asleep with his phone pressed against his chest.

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Changbin arrives in school to a sleeping Minho, head laid over his desk and covered by his school blazer. The thought of having a quick nap tempts Changbin but it’s only 15 minutes until class and he figures he’ll review some chapters instead. 

He shakes Minho awake when homeroom starts, who wakes up giving him a bleary “Good morning” while wiping the drool off his mouth with the back of his hand. Changbin scrunches his nose in disgust, but really, Minho is pretty _pretty_ that he manages to make wiping drool an attractive feat.

“Ah cute..” Minho bumps Changbin’s shoulder some time later, showing a text message Jisung sent to their group chat. Their homeroom teacher just left the class and they’re getting ready for 1st period. 

It is cute, Jisung had sent a selca with Jeongin. In the picture, he stuck his front teeth forward like a squirrel and Jeongin bright beside him with his signature smile, the text above the pic reads _good morning, kids. let’s have a great day!_

Changbin swipes his own phone open to send a teasing reply to Jisung but sees the chat he had with Felix last night. His thumb hovers a bit, wondering if it’s too soon to text Felix again. In the end he types up a _hello, good morning_ , _sorry i fell asleep last night_ and taps send before he changes his mind.

The message is sent and received, but there’s no immediate reply.

By the time lunch comes and they’re meeting the rest of their friends group in the dining hall, the queue being rather short thank goodness, Changbin stares at his phone, sees his message with a small _read_ notification below it, and yet still no reply. 

Changbin gathers his books into his bag when school is over and Minho looks at him saying, 

“You’re really quiet today, is everything okay?”

Changbin shrugs and gives him a simple, “I’m just tired, I guess.”

“Ujjujju… baby binnie is tired.” Minho coos and reaches forward to scratch under Changbin’s chin lightly. Usually Changbin either smacks his arm away with exaggerated sulk or he will play along and act cutely to humor Minho, but today he doesn’t feel like doing any of it. 

Did he say something wrong last night to Felix? Something that upset him? Was it too much to send him this morning's message, was it too soon? did he come across too eager and Felix finds it off putting? Or maybe Felix is just busy with stuff that he hasn’t had the chance to reply and maybe Changbin needs to stop feeling entitled to Felix’s attention and start responding to Minho who is snapping his fingers in front of his face to get _his_ attention back perhaps maybe?

“What is it?" Changbin barks. He doesn't mean to. He knows how his face harden when he does that and it's not exactly his most favorite expression on him. 

“Wow, you’re really tired, aren't you?” Minho slings his bag strap across his chest, stepping out of his seat to hook Changbin’s arm with his own, brushing off Changbin's ill temper like he's used to it (He is used to it). “Thank god it’s friday then, we can have the weekend all to ourselves, and because binnie-binnie is tired and Minho is feeling generous, we’re going to get some patbingsu.”

“Patbingsu? In winter?” Changbin gives him a look.

“Patbingsu is good in any weather~ “ Minho singsong while leading him out.

Changbin has cram classes on weekends (so do Minho and also every senior in school), and the weather is too chilly to even consider eating anything ice related but Changbin lets Minho pulls him swaying along the corridors of their school like two drunk buddies while chirping too happily about how his cat sat on his face this morning to wake him up, _isn't she smart, Binnie?_

It’s a very Minho thing to do and it’s not until they’re both clutching to their cheeks mumbling _brain freeze brain freeze_ and laughing afterwards that Changbin realises Minho is trying to cheer him up. 

He appreciates it, genuinely having a great time listening to Minho’s nonsensical chatter. When he’s feeling a bit better, and because he has bestfriend rights, he teases Minho about walking into a locker after seeing his crush the other day.

"More like a crash than a crush with how he ruins me. Heaven literally shines down on him when he smiles , I swear to god Binnie, I am destroyed, devastated, in shambles." Minho clutches his chest, ever so dramatically.

Jisung and the rest of the boys join them after Minho uploads pictures of their patbingsu on the group chat. And right now, with Hyunjin draping himself on Changbin’s side, occasionally stealing spoons of ice into his own mouth, Jisung talking animatedly to the table and Minho feeding him, Jeongin cackling because Minho deliberately shove the spoon to Jisung's nose instead of his mouth, Changbin doesn’t think about Felix’s reply, or lack thereof.

But it’s a little before midnight now, Changbin arriving home after his cram class and his mother offering him warm milo and cookies instead of milk and Changbin had nodded and kissed her on the cheek for it. He cleans up, changes into his pajamas, sits down to review a chapter on Law and Politics and when he yawns it’s already half past one, and still no reply from Felix.

Changbin brushes it aside, turns his lights off and goes to bed. 

  
  
  


The weekend passes and there’s no reply from Felix.

  
  
  


A week--two weeks--a whole month gone by without a reply from Felix.

Changbin had sent a “Felix?” that doesn’t even get a _received_ notification and that’s--, well… 

  
  
  


Another month passes and sometimes Changbin catches himself thinking whether he imagined everything. That Felix didn’t really happen and he was just too tired and lonely (?? perhaps? maybe? He doesn't know, it is not like he doesn’t have friends so why would his brain come up with the word is beyond Changbin) and that everything was just a dream. 

Yeah, maybe he napped and dreamt the whole thing. That’s it.

By the end of the third month since he met Felix, Changbin had chalked everything up as an experience. It was a good one because that’s how he chose to remember it as. It was just one day. One day where he met a stranger who he clicks with very quickly despite the language barrier. A stranger whose smile lingers in his head, whose laugh won’t stop ringing in his ear. But that’s it. 

He’s disappointed, but not as much now because thinking it over, he’s not sure if he even has the right to be. Just because he offers someone his friendship, doesn’t mean that the person has an obligation to accept it. Friendship doesn't work that way. 

So Changbin pushes the thought of Felix away everytime it visits him, and if at night he dreams about a boy with ash-blond hair and freckles smattering across his face grinning back warmly to him, it’s fine. Changbin doesn’t usually remember his dreams anyway.

  
  


~

  
  


“No way..no way.. They're going to kiss, aigooooo.. “ Minho pops a jelly candy inside his mouth as he watches the scene playing on his tablet. A group of girls gathering around the back of his seat to watch the drama with him and they’re a choir of comments.

“I’m having major second lead syndrome right now, ahhhh why?” One girl says.

“I want someone to kiss me like that too, a cute boyfriend that will tell me I look good today and hold the umbrella for me when it’s raining.” The other replies.

“Someone who will wrap their scarf around my neck warmly when it gets cold.” Another swoons.

“Lends his jacket when I forget mine.” The girl in pigtail sighs, and then it’s a row of “Holds my hand and buys me food when I'm sad” and “Text sweet things as I go to sleep.”

“Lend money to pay the coolest guy in your class when you lost the bet to him.” Minho chirps through the comments.

Their giggles stop abruptly and turn into a grumbling buzz as they send dirty looks to Minho. All of them had bet the lead actress to not kiss the second lead but she did and Minho won. Changbin can hear the girls’ protest and whine from his seat. He can hear Minho’s high pitched laughter of victory.

"So loud." Changbin grumbles from where he's sitting, head on his arms as he rests them on top of the desk.

“Did he really came here to sleep? eh this kid..” Minho peeks into the blazer currently covering Changbin’s head before dropping it back down. "Oh Jisung’s here, Binnie.." He tries to shake Changbin to wake up.

“Ayo hyungs, did he sleep late again?” Changbin can hear Jisung’s voice.

“He probably did, baby Binnie needs his nap.” Minho giggles, Changbin’s arm swings to slap him blindly with a grunt. Minho yelps.

“Anyways ahjussis, I want you to meet someone. This here is Lee Yongbok, he’s new and he’s sitting with me and we gonna be bestfriends.” 

“Jisung, I thought I was your best friend?” There’s a feigned hurt in Minho’s voice. “What happened with bros for life?”

“But I… don’t want to be bros for life with you, hyung.” Jisung laughs rather awkwardly.

The gasp Minho let out this time sounds genuine, as genuine as him shaking Changbin awake, “Changbin did you hear that? Jisungie doesn’t wanna be best friends with me anymore. Changbin, Changbiiiiiiiiin, _Seo Changbiiiin_.”

“Yaaaaah, you guys are so noisy!” Changbin barks aloud, giving up on sleeping all together and sits up, the blazer draping his head falling behind. And then he freezes.

Changbin recognises Jisung, standing with his usual snapback, staring at Minho for some reason. Minho has that effect on people, so Changbin doesn't dwell on it. Instead he turns his eyes to the boy standing beside Jisung, the new kid has jet black hair, wide eyes and freckles smattering his face--, wait… freckles?

“F-felix?” Changbin calls, feeling the table for his glasses and putting them on because he must be seeing things. He remembers the ash blond hair and puffy eyes and the freckles that were there but not this prominent.

He gets his answer in the form of a hug, sudden and tight as Felix bounces from where he’s standing to wrap Changbin in a bone crushing embrace. 

“Changbin hyunggg!!” the boy greets and yeah, that deep voice again, this is Felix alright.

“How did you-- when-- what --how…” 

“I’m so happy I found you again.” 

“Again?” both Minho and Jisung said at the same time.

  
  


~

  
  


"Hmm... so when did you say you met Changbin again?" Minho asks around the fried eggplant he’s chewing. 

Felix joins their table at lunch, and it almost feels like deja vu for Changbin, Felix’s deep voice halting here and there in his attempt to tell the story decently while trying to chow down his food. Only that now Felix is telling the table about how they met, and why he’s moving to Korea, and instead of sitting across him, Felix is sitting right beside him, hasn’t left Changbin’s side since they met, only does so when he has to go for class and even then Felix will walk away with an adorable pout. Also, Felix is actually conversing in Korean this time, still heavily accented, but Changbin can tell he’s progressed really well since last time.

Hyunjin picks up his fried eggplant and places it on Minho’s rice while Felix is talking, and then he picks up a slice of meat from Minho’s portion to his own tray. Jisung takes some rice from Hyunjin’s bowl and gives more kimchi and red ginger to the latter's place. Changbin pushes his banana milk to Jisung, like he always does and Jisung gives Changbin his soup. The entire meal-switcheroo is something his friend group do, it’s almost like a habit by now. Everyone accommodates the other of their choice of dish. Except for Jeongin. Changbin doesn’t remember how they ended up here but Jeongin gets free reign of whatever he wanted from them. Changbin would have protested if only the look on Jeongin’s face wasn't so adorable, and his puppy eyes aren't so effective. Like right now, when he nabs two slices (two! slices!) of meat from Changbin’s tray with a mischievous smile and no one bats an eye at Changbin’s small misfortune. 

“Yahh.. this brat.” Changbin whines. But that’s as far as he goes when Jeongin just giggles. 

Because after that Felix uses his spoon to transfer two slices of meat from his tray to Changbin’s rice, and he gives Changbin a warm smile when Changbin looks up to catch his eyes, looking stupidly confused most probably. 

“You can have mine, I don’t eat that much.” Felix says, which by experience Changbin knows is a blatant lie. But the gesture is nice, and Changbin couldn’t stop the smile creeping across his face as he plucks the meat and some rice into his own mouth. (He doesn’t know what Felix likes though, not yet, so he reaches inside his pocket and gives Felix some strawberry candies instead.)

Felix tells them the reason he went M.I.A on Changbin was because he dropped his phone in the toilet, right after he read Changbin’s message, _“I was half asleep, it kind of slipped from my hand.”_ He reasons sadly. They didn’t manage to save the data inside, so he lost Changbin’s number by the time he got a new one. He does remember Changbin’s uniform though, at least the colors and school emblem and he was looking around while getting basic Korean lessons.

“I didn’t really have to attend high school here because I’m technically graduated back home, but I want to, and my cousin Chris has been a huge help with enrolling here and such.”

“How are you graduated when you're the same age as me?” Jisung asks the same time with Hyunjin’s, “I don’t know anyone here named Chris and I know everyone.” and Minho’s “Holy shit is that the love of my life walking towards me?" Only that Minho gets more lengthy as he adds, "What the fuck, why is Bang Chan coming up to us, _Jesus,_ Changbin how do I look? Quick Binnie how do I look ? _Tell me how I look, bitch_ ,” while holding Changbin’s wrist in an iron grip.

Three things happened after that, 

One, Hyunjin rises up to greet Chan. They used to be in the student body council together so of course they know each other. As he became a senior, Chan has to concentrate on the coming _suneung_ , which means he has to study 24/7, just like Changbin, which means bye bye student council and hello extra studying hours.

Second, Felix rises up to greet Chan. But he’s not calling Chan _Chan_ , he’s calling Chan _Chris_ and the table lets out a choir of _Ohhhs_ when they make the connection.

Third, Minho rises up and greets Chan. Not so much a greeting though when the words coming out of his mouth is _Oh shit,_ being repeated over and over and maybe he’s not about to greet Chan after all because when Chan was a few steps away from their table, Minho stutters a speedy _I need to go...uh...to the uh..toilet..yeah_ and then proceeds to march himself out of there with the eloquence of a baby goat. No one points it out to him that he’s heading completely the opposite direction to where the toilet is, everyone’s too enraptured to know that Chan is _Chris_ and Chris is _Chan_ and god, everyone loves Chan, Chris, Chris-Chan-Bang Chan and that he turns out to be Felix's cousin makes it even better.

  
  


~

“So Felix, how does Chris like his egg in the morning?” Minho leans closer to Felix, a sly smile on his face as he pops the loli he’s holding out his mouth.

“Minho you’re too much ” Changbin mumbles. 

“Said the guy koala-hugging his boyfriend in public.” Minho bites back.

“It’s cold.” retort Changbin.

“It’s fucking summer.” Minho answers, unamused.

Changbin whines against Felix’s neck at that, who--to Changbin’s delight--only laughs at Minho’s teasing. 

If Felix minds the term Minho uses to describe them, he isn’t showing it, instead he tightens the way his arms wrap around Changbin before going to rub Changbin’s back gently. Ever since Seungmin asked Felix what his ideal type is on one of their group lunches and Felix, bless his heart, answered with the most sincere smile on his face, that for girls he likes them as who they are, but as for guys, he likes Changbin. Or something along the line, Changbin couldn’t exactly hear the rest because he was busy gasping and coughing to save his life as the kimchi he swallowed decided to visit his lungs instead of his stomach. 

After that Changbin finds himself gravitating to Felix more each day, it was his smile, his laugh, the way his eyes light up when he’s happy or excited, the way he is all heart and isn’t afraid to show it to the world. It was every little thing that made Felix, Felix. That's when Changbin knows he got it bad. 

“Yup, you are so screwed.” Minho nods, and sighs from where he lies on Changbin’s floor, their workbook forgotten beside him as he scrolls through his phone, probably reading some webtoon. “But Felix adores you, so i won't be so worried. Hey if you guys hit it off, can you drop some good words about me to Chan?” Something about the way he says it makes Changbin bite the teasing teetering on his tongue and just nods. 

“Cool.” Minho says without taking his gaze from the phone screen he’s holding.

Changbin breathes in, feeling sleep starting to draw him under, the edges of a dream forming slowly. It is summer, and a stranger is warm in his arms, smiling and smelling like sunshine. The freckles adorning his face glowing like stars. Changbin smiles back. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Hello Stranger, I keep being drawn to you_

_Growing closer to you without a single thought_

_I’m curious, more and more and more as time passes,_

_why am I like this?_

_Who are you to do this to me?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello i just thought i post something on Changbin's birthday but haven't really able to until now haha sobs.  
> funfact, the idea came to me while watching a youtube prank, i thought what would highschool Changbin do in a situation like this but with Felix and not a prank, and the fic just kind of wrote itself cos we all know Changbin is the sweetest bean.  
> Also, my knowledge of Korean highschool limited to what google provide me so i apologise for inaccuracies.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING ! <3


End file.
